


Home

by The_Randomer03



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Everyone is Dead, Fourth Shinobi War, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Randomer03/pseuds/The_Randomer03
Summary: " I knew you'd finally join us."And he knew it too.Home is where the heart is after all.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. It really is a downer. Hope you enjoy, you might cry.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately.

Dead, he unceremonially dropped the limp soldier on to the red marsh beneath them. Hachimitsu Katsuhiko, a suiton user from Kumogakure. The gaping hole in their chest signalised a Chidori mark. Sasuke or Kakashi had destroyed this post; he was late once again. 

He made a mental note to add their name to the KIA (killed in action) soldiers list; he didn't know why bothered keeping the list up, it would have been so much easier to swap it with the soldiers deployed list. The act was as pointless as digging graves. The separate headstones turned into unmarked cemeteries, mass burials then bodies left on the battlefield, only for them to be defiled, to be reanimated, to be killed, to be sealed, unsealed over and over again.  
He had lost count of how many times he'd Rasengan Sasuke through the chest.  
How many times he had stabbed Sakura through the heart.  
How many times he had beheaded his mum.  
How many times he had heard Iruka scream when he had fallen for one of his traps.  
How many times he would have to kill those he could not save.

A losing battle, even the Genin had been deployed in the end, only to be cut down by the family we had told them that was dead. To have to fight the friends, they could not protect again and again.  
He stopped trying to convince them not to kill themselves. When Sakura was still alive without the reanimation jutsu, she had handed out pills to make it painless, told them to at least leave a note with their name on it, so it was easier to find out who was missing.

His sandals squelched in the mud as he walked. Feet red from the blood that oozed out of the ground. A reminder that not even the earth itself could shoulder this burden, the blood of its children that it could no longer swallow.

He was the last one left. He had woken up to find the haunted eyes of two lifeless children, the last of the resistance, curled around each other. An unspoken wish to never be left alone. It was so easy to be dead when nothing was living to fight for. He at least hoped their souls had gone to heaven for the few measly hours they would be allowed to be genuinely dead before; they got dragged back into this hell.

Him the only heart left beating in this world. He hadn't checked yet; he didn't have to. The villages had fallen ages ago. The environment savaged, leaving the rest of humanity to gather in camps and posts that all fell, one by one.  
The only one left to say the names of these fallen soldiers, of these slaughtered children, of those he couldn't save.  
That dream where no one suffered sounded so good right now, and he knew there was a mass of reanimated corpses, the ghosts that had come back to haunt him, would love to make it, so he never woke up again, and he'd welcome them with open arms.

" He's late."

" He gets that from you sensei."

"Shh he's coming"

" All together now, 1,2,3."

"Happy Birthday Naruto."

"We finally organised that party you wanted."

He couldn't help the bittersweet smile that touched his lips. They were all there. Smiles on there faces. His team, his friends, his parents, his comrades and the bastard controlling their corpses.

" I knew you'd finally join us."  
And he knew it too. Pushing forward, moving faster, ignoring the blood soaking his sandals. His hair, him, funny that only the living were covered in blood. Tears left clean trails on red skin. He didn't know he could still cry. But here he was clinging to the front of his mother's dress, crying like the child he never was, the child he was supposed to be. He felt his dad ruffle his hair.

"Welcome home."  
He couldn't help smiling at the jest. inhaling as much as of his mother's smell as he could get from the cold body and the blood that covered him. He could be happy with this. He was.

"I'm back."

He clutched his mother a little tighter. A genuine smile stretching his face as he closed his eyes, explosion tags lining his clothes, activating.

"I'm home."


End file.
